The Mystery of Ghost Springs
by Goldenfeather6
Summary: When Alexis' Mum takes her and her brother to Ghost Springs, she thinks she is in for the four most boring years of her life. Unttil She meet's the town's residents. Join her and the Scoobies as they make their way to the HSC, dodging Zombies, Vampires and Ghosts. Totally AU none of the characters from the TV show and the supernatural is real. I just thought it would fit in here.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Springs is a small beautiful town. The are only seven shops; the post office; the grocers; the butchers; the bakery; a small camping shop; a clothing and shoe store and a book store. We don't have much by way of famous people. And even though there is a pretty gruesome story about the founding of our town we don't get any tourists. But it is pristine. We are hidden in a vast canyon where a gorgeous waterfall fills a large lake. We can swim, fish and water ski here which most people do on the weekends, I would too if I got the chance. When I started here, at the beginning of year nine, I thought I was in for the four most boring years of my life. Then one weekend, everything changed.

This is the story of the founding of the Scoobies and that one fateful weekend.

I stared dejectedly out of the car window at the red hot Simpson dessert. Dust, dust, cactus, dust. It was cool in the car but the number next to outside temp. said 47oC. My mum was taking me and my step-brother Felix as far away as possible from my abusive father. When Felix was two his dad died and mum remarried. Stupid her. Now my dad is locked away in prison for a long list of things least of which is drug use. I am not sad. I don't miss him. He is a good for nothing bastard.

Felix and I are nothing alike. He's sporty, hot, dark-haired and blue eyed. I'm a book worm, a nerd and have carrot orange hair and bright green eyes. Mum is Scottish and I have her accent but Felix doesn't. Sometimes I think I was adopted. The only thing mum has said about where we're going is it's really pretty and it's called Ghost Springs. Apparently it was named because of the waterfall at the top of a huge canyon that starts in the ground, the thing is, it's so high above sea level it shouldn't be able to. They call it a ghost spring. We have a cottage on a six acre farm called, Vampiria. Mum hasn't realised how creepy that sounds. She said she got a present for me and my brother but hasn't given any hint as to what it is. I jumped as far as my seatbelt would let me when we swerved right and down into the canyon. As we turned the corner I got my first glimpse of my new home and gasped in shock and delight. The waterfall was truly splendid. It was bright blue and the spray from it hitting the lake made rainbows just above the surface of the water. The town was small and mostly concentrated around the lake. We jolted around on the dirt road as we crossed a paddock towards the town. When we reached the town we followed the main road around the lake until we came to a small farm with a wooden sign stating it was called Vampiria. There were two horses peering over the fence at our loud excuse for a vehicle. One was bright bay and the other was white with dark caramel splodges. I squealed in delight and opened the door before we stopped moving. Fumbling with my seatbelt I jumped out of the car and ran towards the beautiful animals.

"This is Calypso and Corey." My mum said laughing, I stroked the nose of the white one and smiled,

"Calypso," I whispered, she whinnied into my hand and snorted as the other horse butted her rump. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

So, What do you think. Should I heap this onto my growing list of unfinished stories? Share your thoughts.

EDIT I got my dad to read over and he has fixed a few things, sorry if her dad offended you.


	2. Hi Guys

Right, I'm so sorry it's been so long and I think I should add this to all my stories.

I'm still here and I love when someone comments or favourites my stories. I just also have a life and sometimes that's more important to me so heres whats going to happen.

I have heaps of ideas for stories and I have decided that three things will depend on how often I update.

1. Weather I have ideas. Sometimes a story just stops in my head and I'll leave it alone for a while and start a new one or something and if I get more inspiration.

2. Weather I am reading the book/recently watched the movie/played the game.

3. Weather you guys like the story, please just comment that you want me to keep going so that I know someone is reading and liking.

I love to write and I have so much in my head that I want to hear feedback about so I will probably discontinue quite a few stories that I think have died. If a story that you liked dissapears please just PM me, I don't bite.


End file.
